en el amor y la guerra
by digidragon21
Summary: dos chicos, basicamente un dragon jet y un alicornio se enamoran de una pegaso algo conocida llamada Rainbow Dash, ambos haran lo que sea por conquistarla **precaucion pueden aparecer escenas leemon mas adelante


/digi: holaa lectores como han estado… yo muy bien aquí pasándola como siempre con mucho calor :P pero en fin aquí les traigo un fic nuevo y disculpen si aún no continuo los demás pero por ahora los pausare un corto tiempo, hare una aclaración antes de comenzar… aquí presentare a mis dos OCS de MLP que son… ya los conocerán XD, bueno el capítulo principal se llama…/  
/psdta: el punto de vista desde mis ocs estarán encerrados entre asteriscos para que sepan quien esta narrando/  
Cap. 1 Inicio de una nueva vida

* Perspectiva de Digi-espada *

Mi nombre es Digi-sword soy un príncipe de un reino donde el más fuerte es el que sobrevive fuera del reino, este reino estaba en un bosque del cual nunca supe su nombre pero debido a lo escondido que esta, es prácticamente inexistente para el resto del mundo de equestria, aunque nunca eh salido al exterior del reino siempre me eh preguntado cómo será haya y si habrá más ponis como yo bueno alicornios…

*perspectiva de Guillermo (dragón jet)*

Vivo cerca de ponyville desde pequeño básicamente desde que Salí del huevo aquí eh estado toda mi vida, aunque siendo el único dragón jet no me ha ido muy bien con los demás, así que anteriormente me había ido del cráter y empecé a vagar sin rumbo hasta que…

-Guillermo: vaya el dia esta muy tranquilo…-volando por los aires hasta que algo roza su oreja provocándole un cosquilleo- pero que mier?!

-… : hasta aun lado dragon!...

-Guillermo: mas cuidado! Algunos tratamos de volar tranquilamente!...

-… : y tu quien eres?... –regresando con el joven dragon lentamente-

-Guillermo: primero dime tu nom…-viendo a la pegaso acercarse- bre…  
*pensamiento de Guillermo: dios a pesar de ser una pony es hermosa*

\- … : mi nombre es Rainbow Dash-con un tono de molestia- bien ahora dime quien eres y que haces aquí?

-Guillermo: ah si, bueno mi nombre es Guillermo y pues en cuanto que hago aquí, pues acaso no es obvio?, solo Sali un rato a volar es todo…

-Rainbow: mmm pues será mejor que tu seas el que tenga cuidado! –se aleja volando-

-Guillermo: hermosa y linda… pero algo peligrosa…-suspira- en fin… veamos que hay para comer?...-ve unas manzanas- ya que…

* Digi-espada *

-Digi: muy bien hoy es el día, hoy me dirán que si después de tanto tiempo, les demostrare a mis padres que en verdad soy fuerte como para salir al exterior-caminando hacia el balcón- aparte ya estoy harto de esa muralla gigantesca y de estar encerrado entre paredes nada mas

Seguí caminando hacia el balcón donde se encontraban mis padres, se veían muy tranquilos mientras yo sudaba de nerviosismo, ya les había pedido esto a mis padres pero ellos siempre me han contestado con lo mismo "lo siento, Digi pero eso no es para ti eres un principe y tu lugar es aquí en el reino, déjale a los guerreros eso de salir al exterior y luchar por su reino y su vida" esas palabras nunca habían cambiado a pesar de todas las veces que lo eh intentado simplemente no me dan una oportunidad, si me la dieran les demostraría que no importaba que adversidad se me ponga enfrente yo seguiría adelante

-Digi: amm papa, mama tengo que hablar con ustedes

-Mama de Digi: no, no puedes ir al exterior

-Digi: pero como es que…?

-Papa de Digi: porque siempre preguntas lo mismo todos los años

-Digi: vamos, ya tengo la suficiente edad para ir haya afuera

-Papa: que tengas 15 años no quiere decir nada

-Mama: tu padre tiene razón eso déjaselos a los…

-Digi: a los guerreros ya se…-cerrando la puerta mientras salía de la habitación- porque nunca me dejan… bueno no me dejan otra opción me iré sin que nadie se dé cuenta

Así fue espere hasta que anochecería para salir de la habitación escabulléndome debido a los guardias que no dejaban de vigilar todo el lugar, cada que avanzaba un metro aparecía otro guardia que debía esquivar sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, fue algo difícil

*Guillermo*

Ya a anochecido y no eh encontrado lugar para dormir a excepción de una cueva en el bosque de los timberwolfs así que decidí pasar la noche ahí, aparte nadie va ahí y no había visto a ningún timberwolf por ahí, me diriji a la cueva y ya estaba empezando a descansar hasta que escuche un sonido muy raro como un trueno

-Guillermo: uh?, que fue eso?-saliendo de la cueva veo un arcoíris- wow….

-Rainbow: aun lado! –Volando rápidamente mientras sin poder frenar se acercaba al dragón-

-Guillermo: esto dolerá… -viendo que no había salida de esa situación-

-Rainbow: ah! –Choca con Guillermo- …!

Quede en el suelo algo lastimado mientras Rainbow quedo encima de mí, claro que a ella no le paso nada debido a que la cubrí del impacto contra el suelo

-Guillermo: a…auch, e…eso dolió –abriendo los ojos mira a rainbow encima del mientras obtenía un leve sonrojo- e…etto

-Rainbow: q…que paso? -me mira debajo de ella- ah!...-me golpea-

-Guillermo: auh!...e…espera, deja de golpearme

-Rainbow: que haces debajo de mi?! –me mira con furia y con un sonrojo que apenas se hace presente-

-Guillermo: te estrellaste contra mí lo olvidas?! –Tratando de no voltear a ver sus ojos-

*Pensamiento de Guillermo: dios ahora que hago?, una gran chica esta sobre mi y estamos solos… mierda…*

-Rainbow: oh cierto…perdón -se levanta – y lamento haberte gritado en la mañana

-Guillermo: no te preocupes, después de todo yo también te grite….-rascándose la cabeza, un poco nervioso-

-Rainbow: bueno me tengo que ir ya es algo noche…-se va volando-

-Guillermo: adiós…-pensando- vaya después de todo tiene un lado tierno

MIENTRAS TANTO CON DIGI

-Digi: bien solo tengo que saltar la muralla y listo…o mejor vuelo sobre ella –extiende sus alas y vuela lo más rápido pasando la muralla para después comenzar a correr- bien ahora a dónde?

Se escucho un trueno a lo lejos y después un impacto lo cual llamo la atención de Digi haciendo que se dirigiera al lugar

-Digi: debe haber alguien por haya, me conformo con encontrar a un pony de tierra aunque seria mejor encontrar una aldea

Al llegar solo encontró a un dragon que miraba el cielo, Digi se encontraba confundido por varias razones, como por ejemplo: por que miraba al cielo?, que tipo de dragon es?, me podrá decir a donde puedo ir?

-Guillermo: vaya, después de todo tiene un lado tierno… bueno ire a dormir capaz y mañana la encuentro de nuevo –entra a la cueva-

-Digi: de que habla?...ella?, acaso habla de una dragona?, como sea… será mejor darme prisa –sigue corriendo sin saber a donde- muy bien debo estar cerca…espero  
/digidragon21: bien lectores se quees algo corto este capitulo pero no tiene mucho que se me ocurrio haci que el proximo tratare de hacerlo mas largo...hasta luego../


End file.
